User blog:SuperGirl10/Capter 2 of my story :)
Chapter 2 : Ally pov * While eating dinner with the Lynch family, we start to have conversation. "How is the meatloaf, Ally?" Ross ask smiling. "It delious" I said while chewing my food. "So Ally are you doing any sports at school? Stormie ask. She is so nice. She is like a mother to me. "Um not right now but I do joined in music class cause I LOVE write and sing songs" I smiles. "You write songs!?" Rydel ask smiling. "Yes I do" I smile. "Great! So maybe you can write songs for us" Rocky said. "Um idk cause I have stage fright and I just write songs for fun" I said. "Oh come on Ally it will be fun! You don't have to come on stage. You can write songs for us and then come watch us." Ross smile. I smile back and look at everyone to beg me to do it. "Ok I will do it" I sigh while smiling. Everyone cheer and I cheer too and all start laughing. * *After dinner I went to brush my teeth, put on my PJ and go to bed. But before i was about to turn off the light, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I said. I look to see who coming in and it was Riker. "Hey, sorry to bother you. I just thought maybe i can talk to you for minute?" He smile. "Sure" I smile. He came to sit next to me. Ok i think i'm starting to likes him. But i like Ross. Uh oh this not good. "So Ally i was thinking maybe if you wanna hangout tomorrow like maybe go get some icecream?" He ask. Icecream? That not bad idea. Wait but im hanging out with Ross. "Um sure. Is Ross gonna come?" I ask. "Oh well i thought it would be just you and me." He said with nervous smile. "Ok i would love too" I smile. "Great well goodnight and see you tomorrow?'' He smile. "Tomorrow" I smile. After he shut the door i grab my phone and call my sisters. "Hey Sis what up?" That might be Claire who answer. "Hey Claire i have a problem" I sigh. There was a short silence'' *"What did Ross do? Want me come over with my popcorn shooter?" She ask. Iraised my eyebrows. "Wow Claire. No wonder you like popcorn." I chuckled. "Haha! Of course I do! Now what the prob?" She ask. I sigh. "Well now there Riker starting to likes me cause he wanna hangout with me tomorrow. But I likes Ross. What should I do?" I ask. "Well sis maybe we can try meet up tomorrow." She said. That it! I can have her bring Vanessa! "CLAIRE YOU GENIUS! You can bring Vanessa so Riker and V can meet together!" I said excitedly. "YAY! IM ALWAY RIGHT!" She squeal. I chuckled. "Well meet me at food cout tomorrow at 12 pm" I said. "Kk goodnight sis!" She said "Night sis" I smile. We hang up and I went to sleep Next morning i woke up by a beautiful Sunshine. I sit up and do some stretch while i look up the clock and it was 10 am. I went downstairs to find anyone in the living room. And here i saw Rydel sitting on the couch and watching tv. "Morning Rydel" I smile. She turn to me and smile. "Morning Ally" She said. "Where is everyone?'' I ask. "Oh um well My mom and dad went to visit my dad's mom house. And Ross and Riker is getting ready to take you to the food court. And Ratliff and Rocky is still sleeping. " She said. Wait did she just say Riker and Ross? I thought Riker only want to hangout with me? "But wait i thought Riker want to hangout with me?'' I ask confuse. "Well i guess i heard a argument bout Ross wanted to go hangout with you guys. And i guess my mom heard it and she said to have Ross to hangout with you guys. "Oh ok." I said confuse and nervous. I know rydel can read my mind. "Hey what wrong?" She ask sitting by me. * "Well you see Riker seem like he really likes me but i likes Ross. So i have bad feeling that there gonna be so much drama going on" I sigh. "Oh i see. Riker it just Riker. And beside he only 21 and i know your younger than him." She said. Wait did she say that Riker is 21? That perfect! "That perfect cause my sis Vanessa is coming to foodcourt cause i want her and Riker to meet. She is 20 year old." I smile. "That perfect! So that means Riker and Vanessa can be cutest couple ever!" She yell excitedly. I laugh. "Why are you yelling for?" Ross ask coming downstairs along with Riker. "Nothing!" We said together. Boys raised their eyebrows. We giggle. So we head out to Ross car and drove away to foodcourt. This is gonna be best day ever! Category:Blog posts